


A Scene at the Airport

by calsicle



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Drabble, Long Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calsicle/pseuds/calsicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komaeda missed Hinata Hajime so much.</p>
<p>Prompt: Long Distance Relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Scene at the Airport

**Author's Note:**

> i'm planning to make a series of a bunch of drabbles and one-shots. wdyt??

Komaeda Nagito had longed to see that certain lovely brunette of his. He'd carved for his smile and his laugh. His gaze―that warming gaze of his. He'd longed for his delicate touches. His―Komaeda had to admit―unique hairtyle. He wanted to run his hand along those brown strands of hair. He wanted to press his lips against that brunette's soft, hot lips. He wanted to feel his coarse, yet warm fingers, his soothing and mirthful voice.  
Komaeda Nagito had missed them all.

But now he was gone. His beloved Hinata Hajime was gone from his firm grip, now over a thousand miled away from him. Komaeda had intertwined his own hands, acting as though one of the hands was Hinata's―it only made him more depressed.

He had watched him go. That day. That day was the most horrible day of his life, that he had to watch his beloved one go away, away from him. Overseas. To work. For him.

He had tried his upmost to not cry, and instead smile. But he wasn't the best at lying. He wasn't the Ultimate Gambler. His smile vanished completely and he broke down almost immediately after Hinata's plane had took off. His friends had been there for him, but he just couldn't stop crying. He had made a scene at the airport. He hadn't stopped crying until he arrived home, all alone. Sometimes Nanami would come over and comfort him, but it wasn't enough. He needed Hinata Hajime.

Now he had missed him again. Missed him so bad that he wanted to cry again, wanting to feel him in his embrace. But he couldn't. And that just made Komaeda really sad.

But now, after 356 days, he could finally touch the brunette. He could finally hug him. He could finally kiss him. He could finally feel how soft his brown hair is. How hot yet soft his lips are. How beautiful he had always been. How warm and comfortable his embrace was, as Komaeda threw himself right into Hinata's arms.

And yet again, he had made a scene in the airport.


End file.
